freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Updates, Updates, Updates!
These updates need to stop! Seriously! Sometimes when I go on here, I see something new when I least expect it. Like, that’s just affecting my liking of the computer’s lifestyle. I always get thrown off whenever I see something new and uninviting online. Here are some (maybe all, if I can remember all of them) of the updates that have been made over the months: One, the videos are in rows of three, with an arrow on a circle on the right of the far right picture. Has been there for a long, long time. This happened either in 2017 or 2018. The pictures in single rows still do show up from time to time. I prefer only the single rows. What’s more, if I put the arrow on a video (especially a video of an ANIMATED CARTOON---yikes!) when it is in a row of three, IT MOVES! How’s that?! Bother! How does it do that!? Two, the pictures are not all shown. Previously, they were all shown. Now, this only happens when there are three columns of pictures. And now, if there is a single row, one of the pictures would be semi-concealed by the same arrow on a circle on the right. Why? Probably happened on March or April 2019. Three, there are pictures next to the additional suggestions of image searches on the left. Cheap and… just downright horrendous! I know what I am talking about; the little things that are shaped like turned ovals above the squared pictures. (There is an update similar of this that I am going to talk about later.) I’m sure this happened in 2018. Four, there are ‘’Related Searches’’ among the picture choices. That’s also very mind-blowing. Where did that come from?! That shouldn’t be there at all! I don’t like it! There is already a ‘’Searches related to’’ section on the ‘’All’’ part of the Google searching process. Don’t need it on the IMAGES PART, too! Happened probably on February 2019, if I can recall. Five, there are pictures next to the words ‘’All’’, ‘’Images’’, ‘’Maps’’, ‘’Shopping’’, ‘’Books’’, ‘’Videos’’, and the rest in the process of Google Searching. Unnecessarily disrespectful. Sure, they might help people who might mix these up, but, still… unneeded. Just…unneeded. Happened sometime in 2019, possibly April. And six, THE OVAL SHAPES HAVE BEEN PUT ON THE TOP OF THE IMAGES ON THE ‘’ALL’’ PART OF GOOGLE SEARCHING!!! OUTRAGEOUS!!! TOTALLY OUTRAGEOUS!!! Happened TODAY, October 15, 2019! Appears, surprisingly, on some simple Google searches. ‘’BAH! HUMBUG!’’, as Scrooge would say. WHO NEEDS THEM ON THERE?!?! PLEASE GET RID OF THE PICTURES ON THE OVALS!!! BOTH IN THE ALL PART OF GOOGLE SEARCHING AND THE IMAGE PART OF GOOGLE SEARCHING!!! It would fill my soul with joy if there aren’t any future updates, OR, if all the updates could be undone, and everything would be back to normal, just like in the good old days. This is just outrageous…and immensely unnerving! I hope something could be done to prevent or, even better, undo any further updates. Mark my words: I. Do. Not. Like. Updates. It affects the computer’s looks, it cheapens the way it works, AND it’s affecting my feelings! I DO NOT HAVE A TASTE FOR UPDATES!!! I DO NOT!!! SINCERELY!!! Category:*sigh*